


A Quick Dip

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: There was a reason Shiro didn't want to throw a ball around near the pool.





	A Quick Dip

“Nah, you’re not gonna fall into the pool, Shiro. Just a _little_ bit further,” Matt urged.

Shiro grit his teeth. He didn’t know why he’d agreed to throwing a ball around near the pool with everyone. He wasn’t in the mood for swimming, and this was just asking to fall in.

“You’ve almost got it!” Hunk shouted, as Shiro’s fingers inched closer to the floating ball. He didn’t buy Matt’s reasoning that he should be the one to try and fetch it, he was sure Lance’s arms were longer than his. That boy was all lanky long limbs and not much else.

It was just as Shiro’s fingers brushed the ball that he heard a giggle, and then felt hands suddenly touch his back.

He froze, arm outstretched, balanced perilously on the edge of the pool. “Matt, don’t you _dare_!”

“Oh, I dare,” Matt laughed, before shoving him.

Lightning fast, Shiro managed to twist around as he fell, grabbing one of Matt’s still-outstretched hands. He had only a moment to enjoy the look on Matt’s face before they both plunged into the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
